whimsical
by emishii
Summary: You know that feeling when you just can't hold back anymore? — Azula/Ty Lee. One-shot.


**disclaimer. **A:TLA © NICKELODEON

**a/n. **NOPE to the angsty Tyzula I've talked about… yet.  
**warning. **Mature scenes _plus_ risk of diabetes.

* * *

_**whimsical**_

* * *

Sometimes she's dangerous. Sometimes she's incredibly sweet. Ty Lee thinks she likes her most when she's somewhere in between. But then again, having too much of 'in between' can frustrate her to no end. That's why right now, when Azula approaches her, amber eyes wonderfully warm and welcoming, the acrobat can feel her heart leap. Those golden orbs acknowledge people blankly, all the time, but right now, they regard her with a thoughtful expression.

Azula has been acting strange lately, Ty Lee notes. Like how she always gazes softly at her when she babbles about the events that happen around the city, how she would listen instead of ignore, and how, often times, she would even respond with comments that make her sound genuinely interested.

And day by day, Ty Lee feels as though she and the princess are getting closer. She feels as though the princess is _allowing _her to become closer. Like she's opening up. Funny thing is, Azula's only opening up to her. It's odd, mysterious, but all in all, it's trapping Ty Lee down. Like she wants to leave but can't because _Agni help her. _

Right now, even, Ty Lee isn't sure what is on the princess' mind, isn't sure she should guess what is about to happen, or whether it is even going to happen. She isn't sure if Mai or Zuko in the next room would question about her staying so long in Azula's room the next day, and she isn't sure if she should _assume _that the princess is high off the sugar from the hot chocolate that they'd just shared.

She isn't sure about a lot of things, but she does know _one _thing. She knows that Azula is staring at her intently, and that small smirk she bears now arches into a more affectionate smile. As she draws closer, Ty Lee can feel the warmth that seems to radiate from her body.

"Ty Lee."

She should leave. Back off. Run away. Whatever. Getting so close to Azula isn't a bright idea, and though the girl in question would tell her otherwise, Ty Lee herself knows what can happen if things got out of hand. "You look like you're about to pass out." But there that voice is again, seductive and suggestive, dripping hot and sensual and—_wait, what?_

Ty Lee blinks at her. And she feels as though Azula can sense her earlier thoughts, as she is now smirking again, letting out a small chuckle, even, as she flicks the shorter girl on the end of her nose.

"I-I'm sorry…?" Ty Lee squeaks, blushing beyond tomato-red now. She tries to make herself look small, and the very action makes the princess' smirk soften, her slender finger tracing the softness of Ty Lee's cheek. The acrobat breathes out, which sounds more like a content sigh, and the princess' features seem to warm up by a tenfold.

Azula leans in close; Ty Lee shirks a little, but is still able to breathe in the residue of the chocolaty scent, mixed _so well _with a lingering cherry flavour that reminds her of those lush, crimson lips of the princess'. And then Azula nuzzles the shell of the acrobat's ear tenderly, breathing in gently but also hotly at the same time before saying at last, "You look like you need to lie down."

Ty Lee jumps. She splutters, and all but tries to maintain balance when she feels her knees failing her. She thinks she is managing quite well, when the princess comes closer and _dares _to peck her on the forehead with the most exquisite amount of pressure—before pulling away with a delicious, _delicious _little grin.

"I…"

"… need the Princess of the Fire Nation to escort you back to your room, is that it?" Azula cuts in with confidence, masked slightly by a hint of softness. "Is that the reason you have yet to leave my room?" She finishes, still grinning. "If it pleases you," she gestures to the entrance not more than two feet from the two of them, "I don't mind doing it."

For some reason, Ty Lee imagines a '_for you' _at the end of her sentence. But, come on, what are the chances? She already feels overwhelmingly sad that she has to leave. There is no point disappointing herself any further. "No," Ty lee finally forces herself to respond.

Azula is beautiful, charming. Almost _too _charming. She's also too intelligent for her own good, so she probably has everything calculated, and is only doing this for her own entertainment. Yes, that's it. Tonight, teasing Ty Lee is just a form of entertainment; it's the same thing when she mocks Zuko of his scar, or even when she burns down the fire lilies in the palace courtyard. Surely, Princess Azula isn't interested in her—at least, not in _that _way.

So Ty Lee stands straight and takes a deep breath. She hides her disappointment by stating in her usual, cheerful tone, "It's just down the hall, I can go by myself. Thank you for your offer though, Azula."

She spins around, a small huff of frustration escapes her throat reflexively—like her disappointment has a mind of its own—and immediately after (probably a millisecond), she hears Azula chuckling behind her.

Ty Lee's hand is on the brass doorknob. She has the intention to turn it, to swing the door open, to run out, to get out of this place, but…

"Oh, and Ty Lee,"

Fighting off the rush of excitement the call of her name has produced, she doesn't turn around right away. Hopefully she can appear as calm and collected as Mai. She doesn't want to look too eager.

Her heart pounds away as she waits for the princess to continue. But after what seems to be _minutes_ (her mind tells her it's been seconds), she speaks up, without turning around, "Yes?"

Azula presses right behind her with her arms outstretched and places them on either side of Ty Lee's head onto the door.

All of a sudden, she is feeling delicate curves pressing delightfully against her back. Then she feels rather than hears the princess chuckle. "Turn around, Ty Lee."

She does so, trembling and nimble hands automatically coming to rest on the taller girl's shoulders as she turns. Their faces are a mere inch apart and their bodies flushed.

In Azula's eyes, there is an odd light, and she is bearing a remarkably warm expression. One that doesn't remind her of her cruelty, or even her cunningness. Just warmth. Ty Lee tries not to give it all away, tries not to look at her like she feels she should, like she is the most wonderful thing in the world.

But Azula sees and smiles.

And kisses her.

.  
.

It isn't like anything she's expected. It's _nothing _like the times she's experienced with… well, _anyone. _As soon as Azula's lips are on hers, it is like this unseen wall between the two has been smashed down, and all of a sudden they hungrily tear at each other. Ty Lee's arms move to loop under Azula's hands moving to grab tightly from behind the princess' shoulders. Her fingers claw, driven mad with need and Azula presses closer, pinning her hard against the door, roughly dividing her trembling, bare legs with one of her own, thighs pushing _just so. _

Ty Lee is going delirious. Everything is happening so quickly, she isn't sure how to handle the sudden primal desire that is filling her so rapidly. It is as though all the time they've spent waiting for each other had only served to put fuel to the fire, so to speak, and now they seemingly have each other, chastity is all but forgotten.

Azula's tongue parts her lips and meets her own, duelling hotly even as she shifts her thigh to grind against her core. They part, briefly, but as Ty Lee pulls back—with the little space she had between the door—Azula chases forwards, as though she can't get enough of her. The door crashes against the doorframe, shuffling, and Azula's hand moves to boldly caress her breast, putting a small amount of pressure against its peak. Ty Lee would ordinarily have minded at the touch that came so soon from her past lovers, but to be quite honest, they've known this was coming from the start.

That, and if the princess doesn't touch her, she feels she might die.

They are grinding, Ty Lee is moaning now and Azula ducks her head down to press scorching kisses along her throat. The door creaks as they smash into one another and Ty Lee is hot, so hot, as Azula grabs her rear with both hands and holds her up, rolling herself into her. Still moving hard and fervently against her, she supports her against the door with just her arms. Ty Lee whimpers, hips bucking helplessly, and Azula kisses her hard, her tongue searing her flesh like she's firebending with the small appendage.

Ty lee loses it then, with Azula swallowing her screams of ecstasy as she thrashes about wildly, hips pressing frenziedly against the strong thigh of her unexpected lover. Azula holds her, gently dragging her thigh against her as she rides it off, arms unrelenting in their support.

It feels too good. It is far, far too good, and far too fast (Ty Lee is a bit ashamed to note). Maybe because this is Princess Azula, and maybe because she might be (definitely, certainly, truly, madly, deeply) in love with her, but it is too nice and so sudden and Ty Lee just can't really think anymore.

She slumps against the princess' body, spent and warm and wanting and feeling entirely in love. Azula pulls back just enough to look quietly at her face, and Ty Lee's eyes feel hot and watery just at the sheer sight of the princess.

Feeling a little overwhelmed with some unknown, but most definitely warm and passionate emotion, Ty Lee presses kisses all over Azula's face with as much strength as she can currently muster, murmuring nothing and everything at once, moving her arms to drape over the princess' shoulders.

Azula, as calm as she usually is, simply smiles that wonderfully charming smile of hers, as though she were totally unaffected by what had just happened, totally unfazed by the fact that Ty Lee had quite clearly came on her leg, and that they'd just dry-humped against her room's entrance.

Ty Lee is still shuddering slightly, gently grinding herself again Azula, riding out the last of the aftershocks. She closes her eyes and nuzzles her nose against the crook of the princess' neck. Azula kisses her temple tenderly, before pressing her lips and nose against her hair, breathing her in.

After several long moments basking in the afterglow, Ty Lee lets out an abrupt and an entirely adorable squeak, and she buries herself deeper into Azula's neck. The latter lets out a sound of amusement through her nose, gently positioning the acrobat so that her legs are on either side of her body, still against the door. Ty Lee wraps her legs around Azula, crossing them at the ankles.

"Oh… man…" She finally says, whimpering a little in what sounds like embarrassment.

"Hmm?"

"I, um, well, I-I… we just… on your, y-you know…?"

"Yes?" Azula responds, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Ty Lee's face reddens. "You know what I'm talking about!" And she hides in Azula's neck again.

The princess laughs quietly and it is a rich, caressing sound. "No, I really don't." Her arms tighten around Ty Lee, fingers interlinking from their place still under the acrobat's bottom. "If you would so kindly spare me more time," Azula begins, moving to breathe gently into Ty Lee's sensitive ear, "Maybe you can indulge me?"

Ty Lee is going to stay completely silent up until Azula nibbles her earlobe ever so gently.

"Unn…!" She moans, rolling her head up. She turns away so that the princess can't look at her directly, and drops her gaze down a little. "Azula, I-I just… on your… leg, and y-you didn't even have to…" She shrinks, but makes no move to escape the warm embrace.

"I'm beginning to think that you're testing my patience," Azula's response is worded in a way that makes it sound like a threat, funny thing is, she sounds all but nonchalant.

Ty Lee, however, knows better. She shyly kisses the soft skin on the princess' neck before mumbling, a little clearer this time, "… You didn't even have to touch me, Azula."

Azula blinks, peering down with amber eyes at the girl. Ty Lee seems a little embarrassed, but not ashamed, and looks awed. Azula's expression softens, though it is quite impossibly tender to begin with, and she frees a hand to slowly tilt up the girl's face to kiss her gently and lovingly on the lips.

Ty Lee looks surprised, blushing even more so than before. Her cheeks are flushed and she still looks very breathless, and then some dark, pessimistic part of her mind is telling her that Azula will let go anytime now, that she will push her out of the room, that she is done. Why not? She's done with her share of entertainment for the night, after all.

Then Ty Lee feels her eyes get watery again.

But Azula doesn't let go. She nuzzles against her nose and smiles tenderly and speaks with a sweet, _sweet _voice, "As long as you like it, Ty Lee, I can make anything happen."

Ty Lee shivers, feeling something powerful and soft all at once spasm in her chest at the care and warmth and pride in Azula's face. Sure, the statement may sound arrogant and entirely _Azula-like_, but Ty lee sees something else. She looks thrilled, in wonder, and even though Ty Lee is sure that Azula can inspire the same, powerful reaction in other people without touching them so intimately, she made it like it only matter with her, like she would only do these things with her.

So Ty Lee leans forward and kisses the princess with trembling lips—slowly, sweetly. She pours everything she has into it. She wraps her arms around the princess' neck tighter, and they are as close as they ever can be.

She rests her forehead against Azula's, their noses touching and lips brushing.

"I love you, Azula. I think I love you a lot."

.  
.

* * *

_**fin**_

* * *

**a/n. **okay, I'm pretty sure my next Tyzula work will be dark(_er_). I'm _preeeeetty _sure. And I know Azula was OOC as hell, but come on. Sweet and kind and passionate Azula is nice too, right?

Please don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
